I'd Lie
by angiieinwonderland
Summary: So here is a little one shot based on the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift.   Ginny could never cope with the fact that she had feelings for the infamous Draco Malfoy, but now, five years later, the two run into each other. Here comes the feelings.  AU


I'd Lie

_So here is a little one shot based on the song 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. Ginny could never cope with the fact that she had feelings for the infamous Draco Malfoy, but now, five years later, the two run into each other and the secret feelings come rushing back. It is slightly AU-because we all know Draco doesn't have a sister, but that is about it, the rest is pure creativity of a future Draco and Ginny. Books don't really apply as far as plot._

_"I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes"_

Ginny Weasley had fought against dark forces, she'd watch countless loved ones killed before her, and she had endured a whole year of Hogwarts without anybody there for her to confide in about how alone she felt. Now, it was five years later, and the once shy red-headed girl was a twenty-two year old feisty nurse. She had quite the mouth on her, larger than life, but nothing was bigger than the break in her heart. It had only been a few weeks ago, when Harry and she had broken things off, but the words that had come from his lips still burned in her mind. _"You and I are just from two different worlds, Gin. We can't be together when we're so far apart. I'm sorry." _Never had Ginny cursed so much in her life. How dare he say he was sorry? How could he have said such a thing? Tears still sprang to her eyes from even the slightest thing that reminded her of Harry-mind you, that was quite a lot of things.

It was late already, about two in the morning, and Ginny was just getting off of her shift at Saint Mungo's Hospital. She didn't look when she was crossing the street, but happened to freeze, just like a deer, when the bright headlights came upon her. The car's driver slammed on their breaks and the car halted to a stop right before touching Ginny's knees.

"Why don't you get out of the bloody street? Don't you pay attention?" The voice shouted at her, and Ginny snapped out of her trance, her brows furrowing, she knew that voice anywhere.

Draco Malfoy put his car into park and opened the door, stepping out into the empty street. "Weaslette?" He questioned, his voice slightly disappearing as he spoke.

"Don't you know my name by now, Draco?" She questioned softly. As she spoke the blond man's name, she winced slightly. They hadn't been on a first name basis in a while. Everyone knew of Ginny and her relationship with Golden Boy Potter, but no one had ever known of her moments of weakness and her multiple nights of sin with her dark angel.

They hadn't spoken in ages...well, three years if you wanted to be exact about time span. It was around the time that Ginny had accepted Harry's engagement ring. Needless to say, Draco wouldn't even breathe in the same room as her. But that was all a thing of the past, just like her once feelings for the Slytherin alumni.

"Ginny..."

It was odd to Draco, to say her name. A name of a girl he once hated, once slept with...multiple times, once thought he might have possibly been in love with. The name of the girl he had wanted to marry...but no, not anymore.

"What are you doing out here so late? Getting off hospital shift?" Ginny nodded at his question and he sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "You aren't walking home, let's go, and get in my car." Normally, Ginny would have argued, it was just ten blocks over from her flat, and she walked by herself all the time...tonight she just slipped quietly into the car. It was easy to see that she was tired; emotionally, physically, and mentally. Draco got into the driver's seat and shifted the car into drive. They spoke quietly as he drove slowly, for the boy was also quite sleepy. Draco began to talk of the Quidditch match he had just come from, Ginny looked over at him, her eyes fixated on his. They shone an ever familiar shine from the bright moon above their heads.

_"He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs"_

Ginny couldn't resist questioning Draco about his life as they drove. She had always been the most curious Weasley, or nosy, whichever way you chose to look at it. Ginny always needed an answer when she had a question, an immediate answer. "Draco, do you ever think you'll fall in love?"

It was silent in the car for a moment and Draco ran his fingers through his hair as he stopped at a red light. "Honestly, I don't think so...I'm waiting for that arranged marriage I know is soon to come, so why bother, you know?"

Ginny gave a small chuckle, "No, I don't... we marry for love in my family," she responded quickly, slightly mumbling. Draco pushed his foot to the gas pedal as the light turned green and changed the subject, telling Ginny a joke he heard at the pub the other day, she flashed him a grin afterward. "Oh, hey I love this song," Draco spoke aloud, yet mostly to himself. Turning up the radio he sang along a little bit and Ginny chuckled quietly. "I know all of your favorite songs," she whispered to herself. Draco glanced over at her, "You say something Ginny?"

Ginny's face turned a slight pink, had he really heard her? "No, nothing at all," she responded.

_"And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie"_

"You know...we used to spend so much time together, but I never knew the basics about you Weasley," Draco commented lightly as he stopped at another red light. This car ride was taking forever for Ginny! She went from feeling grateful to feeling just down right uncomfortable.

"You never cared to listen, or were just too drunk to remember."

"Now that's not true! You don't know anything about me...What's my favorite color? When's my birthday, hm?"

"Green, for Slytherin, and the seventeenth of July. You constantly complained about having to protect your sister, because she is so beautiful, and you get mad at the fact that you have your father's eyes. I always listened Draco, even though it didn't seem like it."

"Hard to think you were paying attention with my lips all over you, Ginevra."

Ginny turned a deep shade of pink. "Shut up," she muttered, looking away from him.  
>It was too late though, her memories were already flooding back. Bloody Hell.<p>

Draco parked his car in front of Ginny's flat and turned the engine off. "Well, here you go Miss Weasley," he stated, looking over at her. He could feel his breath get caught in his throat, just from his eyes on her face, he was attached.

"Thank you," she said in a bit of a whisper. "Do you er...want to come up for a bit?" She turned her head towards him, their eyes locking. She wasn't implying sex, but you could see the loneliness in her eyes.

"I suppose that would be alright, I could go for a cup of tea...or something," Draco muttered, still fixated on all of her freckles. He remembered the day he tried to kiss each one on her face...smothering her with kisses...that seemed so long ago. Oh how badly he wanted to go back to that.

_"He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_And he sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine"_

"Well...here we are, nothing too special."

Draco's eyes moved slowly around the flat he knew all too well. Everything was different. There was new furniture in the living room, new paint in the kitchen...it was like she has erased him. He wondered, in an innocent manner, if her bedroom still looked the same...or had she erased him from there too?

"I'll put some tea up, yeah?" Ginny wandered off into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home, Draco, you know where things are." 

But he didn't! The new couch wasn't even in the same place the old one had been.

"Er...I think I'm going to use the loo, you haven't moved that on me too now Ginevra, have you?" Draco had a teasing tone in his voice, but when he looked over to Ginny, she didn't respond, her head buried in the cabinet, pulling out tea making needs.

"Right then..." Draco slipped off his shoes, for he still stood by the door, and wandered his way down the hall. All of the pictures that had been were now different; most of them looked to be photography. He watched the flowers moved in a breeze, a dog wag his tail with a stick in his mouth, and a butterfly flap its wings. What had she done with the pictures of family, friends and most importantly, him? Draco placed his hand on the doorknob to the bathroom, but then he paused, noticing another door he never remembered being there. Curiosity filled the boy and he looked over his shoulder, fearful-quite like a little child, of being caught and scolded for wandering where he shouldn't be. Then, he quickly walked over to the door, grabbed the handle, turned it, walked inside, and shut the door behind him.

Well bloody hell, this was amazing.

It appeared to be an art studio. The walls were covered with sketches and paintings and pictures. In the corner of the room there was another door labeled 'Dark Room', and Draco assumed that must have been where Ginny developed her own photography. He walked over to the sketching desk, and his breath hitched in his throat again as he saw what Ginny had been working on.

It was a picture of him.

Well, a picture of the both of them.

She just hadn't drawn herself in yet.

But he felt like he was looking in the mirror, looking at this piece of paper.

She had even gotten his hair right.

A tear dripped out of Draco's gray eye and onto his cheek. He wiped it away quickly...but oh, how he missed her.

_"I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie"_

Ginny stood in the kitchen, fighting the tears that gathered in two small armies in her eyes. Her hands shook as she put the water up to boil on the stove, and she sniffled slightly, looking up to the ceiling. What the hell was wrong with her? She had just lost Harry, but she was standing here crying over Draco! Ginny glanced over to a picture of her and Hermione magnetized to the fridge and sighed heavily.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Ginny! Draco Malfoy! Of all people?"  
>"Hermione, honestly, are you really going to judge me? Now, when I'm nineteen? I can make my own decisions in life."<br>"But Ginny...do you love him?"  
>"What does that have to do with anything? Of course not, it's just a casual fling. Enough 'Mione...I shouldn't have even told you in the first place."<br>"Whatever you do Ginny, I'll support you...but Draco's only going to break your heart."  
>"Not if I don't give it to him."<em>

-END FLASHBACK-

Oh, but she had! It hadn't been like that at first. She had run into him over the summer before seventh year, and he was sloshed as could be. She had taken him back to his flat and he had tried to get her clothes off, oh had he tried...but Ginny was not losing her virginity to Draco Malfoy, correction, not to a drunken Draco Malfoy-it wasn't happening. She had tried to leave, but in his disheveled and impaired state, he showed vulnerability and begged her not to go. 'Stay the night, just lay here with me, please' he had said, and Ginny fell smitten to this side of the boy she had never seen.

In the morning, Draco wasn't even hung over, but he was confused as hell. Ginny Weasley, fully clothed in his bed, and sleeping in his arms? What in Merlin's name had exactly gone down last night? But, as Ginny woke and her eyes fluttered open, deep chocolate brown staring into a stony gray, Draco acted out of character and placed his lips on hers. She had pushed him away, mostly in surprise, but then paused to look at him before she crashed her lips upon his and having easily the best kiss of her life. 

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Draco behind her. She froze, her body covering itself in chills as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she unwillingly let out a small gasp and she heard Draco give a light chuckle. "Now, now, Ginevra, you should be used to being so close to me. Don't go passing out at my touch before I've gotten my tea," he whispered playfully in her ear, then he moved away from her, and Ginny turned to watch him walk into the living room. That fucking bastard...why did he have to play with her like that? Obviously he hadn't changed at all.

_"He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you"_

"Draco..." Ginny watched him turn around, and within seconds she ran into his arms, jumping on the boy she planted her lips on his. "I've missed you so much," he confessed between their moments of lip-locking. Her hands worked at the buttons of his shirt and then she pulled away.

"I have to turn the stove off," she muttered, then burst into a fit of giggles. Draco shook his head, giving a chuckle. "I've missed your laugh," he commented, carrying her over into the kitchen. Ginny leaned over, in his arms, and clicked off the switch.

"I haven't really smiled since I left you."

"Well don't ever leave me again." 

_"He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle"_

Ginny awoke with a slight start. She gave a small groan and stretched herself, rubbing her eyes she sat up and looked around. She was in her room; her guitar on the floor by the bed...Draco had played for her last night, which she remembered. She looked down at herself, her naked body tangled up in the sheets. Then, she looked over at Draco and smiled softly as she watched him sleep. She felt chills up her spine as she remembered the previous night; lustful actions, wanting kisses and hungry hands. Damn, she had missed it so much. But everything was so wrong! Nothing made sense!

'Shut up Ginny, why can't you just be happy he's back in your life?' She thought angrily. 'Why must you be so damn difficult?'

"Gin..." Draco muttered his face half buried in the pillow. "C'mere..." He held his arm out and Ginny slipped back under the covers, he pulled her close to his body, kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you," he whispered before falling back asleep. Ginny snuggled her face into his chest, begging the tears to not fall. She had this moment, and she wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible. Always the intelligent one, but never looking before she leaped, Ginny knew they'd be torn apart again, it was only a matter of time really, but right now, she just didn't want to think about that.

"I love you too," she whispered. But Draco was too lost in slumber to hear her-so nobody heard Ginny confess her true feelings except for her own self, and that was the way she planned to keep it.

_"Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie."_


End file.
